Pomo de Ouro
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily Evans era como o pomo-de-ouro de James. E, como um bom apanhador, ele precisava saber a hora certa para capturá-la. [ONESHOT - JILY]


**POMO DE OURO**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily Evans era como o pomo-de-ouro de James. E, como um bom apanhador, ele precisava saber a hora certa para capturá-la.

[ONESHOT - JILY]

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Notas: **Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Olaaaaar, amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Como vocês sabem (ou não), hoje, dia 30 de janeiro, é o aniversário da maior grifinória que a gente respeita, também chamada de Lily Evans. Siiiiiiim, hoje é o bday da nossa bichinha :))) Eu não pretendia escrever nada hoje, até porque normalmente não tenho ideias para essas datas... mas daí, tava eu pensando em headcanons e sofrendo pelo otp (o que é quase sempre) e a inspiração surgiu e, bem, cá estamos nós. a fic é bem fluffy, 100% água com açúcar, mas eu simplesmente ameei escrevê-la :))) Tava com saudades de escrever essas coisas fofinhas do otp. Sem falar que é canon (ou, bem, em tese seguiria o meu canon, rsrs).

Espero que gostem, amores!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

* * *

As noites de sexta-feira eram as mais difíceis para Lily.

Para James, entretanto, eram, sem dúvidas, as melhores.

Para ela, o fato de ter de fazer rondas junto _dele_ era extremamente enervante... e potencialmente _perigoso_ para a sua saúde mental. Para ele, o fato de ter de caminhar indefinidamente através dos corredores escuros e vazios junto dela era simplesmente uma das melhores coisas de sua semana.

Lily estava constantemente cerrando os punhos, impedindo-se de dar vazão àquelas vontades estranhas que, por mais vezes que gostaria de admitir, recaiam sobre ela a cada vez que ele fazia ou falava algo desconcertante. James, por outro lado, precisava controlar um sorrisinho toda vez que via as bochechas dela avermelharem, o modo como suas sardas salientavam toda vez que ficava constrangida.

Quando recebera a carta avisando que ela era a nova monitora-chefe, Lily ficou extasiada, praticamente pulando de felicidade e orgulho... até ver com quem compartilharia as rondas e, assim, sua alegria se transformou rapidamente em um aperto em seu estômago, fazendo com que suas mãos suassem somente de pensar que teria de dividir as responsabilidades da monitoria justo com _ele_.

Quando James recebeu a carta, sua reação foi o completo oposto. Primeiro, sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de si. Certo, ele estava mais responsável. _Certo_ , ele era um dos melhores alunos. _Certo_ , ele havia amadurecido. Mas será que Dumbledore tinha a _menor_ noção do que estava fazendo ao selecioná-lo para tal cargo? James estava pensando seriamente em mandar uma carta para o diretor indagando sobre a escolha quando viu o nome _dela_. O sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto foi esfuziante e o nervosismo pareceu esvair tão rápido quanto tinha surgido: não havia melhor oportunidade de mostrar para Lily Evans o quanto havia mudado do que exercer aquele cargo ao lado dela.

Tudo bem que eles já estavam mesmo se dando bem melhor do que antes e sendo mais amigáveis desde o sexto ano, quando James decidiu que estava na hora de ser menos moleque. Quando James percebeu que precisaria amadurecer, não apenas para tentar conquistar Lily, mas também por causa da forma como as coisas estavam tomando no mundo à sua volta.

A guerra explodia em volta deles, sem dó, sem piedade. As pessoas sumiam, fugiam, eram mortas. E James sabia que, uma hora ou outra, precisaria agir. Portanto foi apenas muito natural encarar alguns aspectos com mais seriedade – embora ele claramente ainda fosse um maroto.

Quando se decidiu por fazer essa mudança, foi que percebeu a mudança _dela_ para com ele.

A forma como os olhos verdes dela parecia procurá-lo a esmo pela sala comunal vez ou outra, o modo como ela sorria, muito mais simpática, quando ele comentava algo divertido sem qualquer intenção a não ser a de fazê-la sorrir. O modo como suas bochechas coravam, adoráveis, quando James a encarava por tempo demais. O jeito como a conversa fluía entre eles, vagando de assunto a assunto sem nunca se sentirem entediados.

Eram pequenas coisas. Mas, ainda assim, para James, pareciam grandes vitórias.

— Bem, você tem um ponto. — Lily comentou após o ouvir falar sobre as políticas de uso de tapetes voadores. Como eles haviam chegado àquele tópico era algo bastante perplexo. — Mas acho que seria mais confortável voar em um tapete.

— Ah, não, você não diria isso se já tivesse andado sobre um. — Ele adicionou, cheio de certeza. — Vassouras possuem melhor aerodinâmica. Sem falar que agora as cleansweeps estão produzindo uma gama toda voltada para longas viagens em família. Conforto e velocidade em pouco mais de um metro.

Ela percebeu que os olhos dele brilhavam ao falar aquilo e sentiu um sorrisinho se alastrar por seus lábios. James Potter era um aficionado por vassouras e era simplesmente adorável vê-lo falando com tanta emoção sobre algo tão absolutamente vulgar aos olhos dela.

Ao perceber o que estava fazendo – pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez somente naquela ronda – Lily precisou se conter para não rolar os olhos. Céus, ela estava sendo tão estúpida! Tão pateticamente embasbacada por James Potter. Quem diria que aquele dia, em que ela admitiria estar sendo uma tola por _ele_ , iria chegar?

Sentiu os punhos cerrarem novamente, um suspiro baixo escapando por seus lábios enquanto tentava conter aquela vontade incontrolável de... bem, do que quer que fosse.

— Está tudo bem, Lily? — Ele perguntou e ela pode ouvir a preocupação em sua voz.

— Sim, James. Tudo certo. — Ela respondeu, sorrindo levemente para ele antes de voltar a soltar as mãos.

 _Lily_ e _James_. Já fazia algum tempo desde que haviam começado a se chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas, ainda assim, Lily nunca deixava de sentir aquele frio no estômago quando o ouvia chamá-la... ou tão somente quando _o chamava_.

 _Garotinha patética._ Tola caída. Lily Evans estava tão aficionada por James Potter quanto ele por vassouras. Como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto?

— Acho que devemos fazer a volta, afinal já terminamos o sétimo andar. — Ele voltou a falar, arrancando-a de seus devaneios, totalmente alheio à batalha interna de Lily. Ela assentiu para ele, recendo um sorriso amigável do garoto como resposta.

Sua respiração ofegou e, pela milésima vez, sentiu-se boba.

— Então, está bastante claro que você prefere as vassouras... tem alguma favorita? — Ela retomou a conversa, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos patéticos de sua mente.

O sorriso do garoto aumentou.

— Hm, _isso_ é uma questão bastante difícil. — Ele meneou a cabeça, embora o sorriso ainda estivesse em seus lábios.

— Por que seria? Quero dizer, é _só_ uma vassoura. — Lily contrapôs, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

James fingiu ofensa, colocando uma mão no peito e fazendo uma careta horrorizada.

— _Só_ uma vassoura? Qual é, Evans, você não pode _me_ dizer uma coisa dessas. — Ele bufou para ela. — Nenhuma vassoura é _só_ uma vassoura, por Merlin. Quero dizer, existem várias, cada uma delas para uma situação diferente. As vassouras familiares, as para viagens de longa distância, as de velocidade, as de conforto e aquelas que costumo chamar de " _pomo de ouro_ ".

— _Pomo de ouro?_ Como no quadribol? — Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

— _Exatamente_ como no quadribol. Veja bem, existem três tipos de bolas em uma partida. Goles, balaço e o _pomo de ouro_. Eu sou artilheiro, portanto minha principal atividade em campo é fazer gols com a _goles_. — James adicionou, encarando-a com os olhos brilhantes enquanto desciam para o corredor do sexto andar. — Os batedores, por outro lado, têm como principal função desviar os balaços e, se possível, mandá-los diretamente para um dos jogadores do time adversário.

— Sim, sim. E o que é que tem? — Lily ficou levemente impaciente com a explicação. Apesar de assistir todos os jogos, o esporte nunca tinha sido o seu forte.

— Estamos chegando lá, Evans: bom, enquanto que o artilheiro precisa ter força e precisão e os batedores também, além de agilidade para mover os bastões e desviar os balaços, os apanhadores ficam com a tarefa mais difícil. Veja bem, embora eu prefira mil vezes ser artilheiro e _marcar_ gols, reconheço muito o valor de um apanhador. Eles precisam de agilidade, precisão, força e, além de tudo, inteligência. Se o pomo aparecer antes da hora em uma partida decisiva, o apanhador precisa desviar a atenção do adversário para longe da bola. Se o pomo aparecer na hora certa, o apanhador precisa fazer de tudo para pegar a bola _antes_ do adversário...

— Certo, certo, mas aonde vai chegar com isso? Quero dizer, qual a relação disso tudo com as vassouras, além de, é óbvio, o quadribol? — Ela rolou os olhos, a impaciência estampada em sua face.

James sorriu para ela, admirado com a capacidade da garota de parecer bonita até mesmo quando fazia caretas.

— Bem, Evans, as vassouras familiares, as de viagens à longa distância e as de conforto são como as goles. Mais pesadas que as outras, também são mais lentas ao se locomover, portanto a pessoa que está montando na vassoura precisa ter bastante força para conseguir deslocar-se com ela, e também muita precisão para saber quando virar e manejar a vassoura para que ela não acabe se desestabilizando. — Ele prosseguiu a explicação, afastando um tapete na parede para que ela pudesse passar por um atalho. — As de velocidade são os balaços. Rápidas, porém inconstantes. É preciso muita agilidade para conseguir manipulá-las sem acabar levando a pior. — Ele sorriu, divertindo-se com a comparação. — E, por fim, as vassouras pomo de ouro: normalmente as mais difíceis de se conseguir, porque geralmente são as mais caras ou demoram mais tempo para serem fabricadas, o que torna sua produção menor do que as outras... essas vassouras são como a junção de todas as outras; confortáveis, embora velozes; mais pesadas que as de velocidade para manter o equilíbrio, embora isso não dificulte o manejo. A pessoa que tem uma dessas precisa ser, além de ágil, forte e precisa (pois, apesar de serem mais confiáveis que as de velocidade, elas ainda podem ser muito perigosas) também precisa ser muito cuidadosa, afinal esta não é uma vassoura qualquer.

— Então... a sua favorita é a vassoura pomo de ouro? — Lily, que havia se divertido com as comparações, indagou, sorridente.

— Exatamente.

— E qual é a que se encaixa nesses requisitos de acordo com os seus padrões? Quero dizer, ouvi falar que as Shooting Stars são muito boas e-

— Nah, as Shooting Stars não se comparam em nada com a nova Nimbus 1000. — Os olhos do garoto brilharam ao pronunciarem as últimas palavras.

— Então a sua pomo de ouro é a Nimbus 1000?

— Por _enquanto_. — James assentiu em concordância.

— Certo. — Lily meneou a cabeça e não pode deixar de rir. — Foi uma comparação e tanto, Potter. Você sempre usa o quadribol como método de comparação?

— Na verdade, sim. — Ele disse, um sorrisinho divertido brotando em seus lábios.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa com a resposta.

— Hm... então, se você fosse usar esta escala... hm, _quadribolística_ como comparativo... qual seria o seu café-da-manhã favorito? — Ela perguntou, percebendo o sorriso aumentar no rosto do garoto.

Então, pelos próximos minutos, eles se embrenharam em uma grande competição de comparações entre bolas de quadribol e casas, bolas de quadribol e matérias, bolas de quadribol e revistas, bolas de quadribol e poções, bolas de quadribol e feitiços, bolas de quadribol professores.

— McGonagall é a minha pomo de ouro. — James disse, limpando uma lágrima de riso do canto do olho, após terem quase perdido o ar de tanto rir depois de Lily ter comparado Slughorn com uma goles.

— Flitwick. Flitwick é o meu pomo de ouro. — Lily assentiu, ofegante, sentindo o estômago doer ao parar de caminhar e se encostar numa das paredes do corredor, rogando à Merlin por fôlego.

James rolou os olhos para a resposta dela.

— É _claro_ que ele seria o seu. Falando sério, Evans, você tem uma queda pelo Flitwick? Sempre vejo vocês dois conversando, animados, depois de todas as aulas. Isso para não falar nos sorrisinhos que vocês trocam a cada vez que ele ensina um feitiço novo.

Lily bufou diante da indagação, embora fosse óbvio que ele estivesse brincando.

— É _claro_. — Ela rolou os olhos, sarcástica. — Talvez se ele fosse um _pouquinho_ mais alto, eu pudesse pedi-lo em casamento. Ninguém é perfeito, infelizmente.

— _Nisso_ eu não posso concordar. — James adicionou, estreitando levemente os olhos para ela, fazendo com que ela corasse sem qualquer motivo aparente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, utilizando esta mesma escala, posso afirmar que também existe uma pessoa pomo de ouro para todo mundo. — O garoto prosseguiu, muito mais sério do que segundos atrás, fazendo com que Lily arqueasse as sobrancelhas.

— Até mesmo para o Filch? — Lily brincou, fazendo-o sorrir levemente enviesado.

— Nem sempre é uma _pessoa_ , não é? Filch tem a Madame Norra.

— Ugh. — Lily estremeceu, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. — Mas então, Potter, o que seria uma pessoa pomo de ouro para você? — Ela perguntou, após ter recuperado fôlego o suficiente para continuar caminhando.

— Hm, a minha pomo de ouro...

— _Sua?_ É _ela_ então? — Lily brincou, fazendo-o bufar.

— Que engraçadinha, Evans. — Ele retrucou. — Como eu ia dizendo, _a minha pomo de ouro_ seria alguém muito difícil de capturar. Na verdade, acho que a comparação com o _pomo de ouro_ é perfeita neste caso. — Sorriu, divertido. Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais, embora tenha tentado disfarçar ao passar as mãos sobre o rosto para afastar algumas mexas de cabelo. — Além de ser particularmente rebelde diante das minhas investidas e de escapar por meus dedos mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir, a minha _pomo de ouro_ seria extremamente ágil, inteligente e especialmente irritante, principalmente porque eu teria caído da vassoura muitas vezes tentando capturá-la.

— Parece... difícil.

— É, é. — James assentiu, empolgando-se com a comparação. — Mas acho que é aí que está a graça, não é? Quero dizer, enquanto que pegar a goles seria muito fácil se eu simplesmente investisse com um pouco de vontade... e para rebater um balaço eu só precisasse estar com os braços prontos, porque, afinal de contas ele já estaria vindo na minha direção, _querendo_ me acertar... a _pomo de ouro_ estaria sempre fugindo. Sempre, indiscutivelmente, fugindo. Mesmo quando parecesse estar vindo diretamente na minha direção, mesmo quando eu estivesse perto demais... ela estaria escapando por cada brecha em meu ataque.

— Não parece ser uma comparação muito boa então. Quero dizer, quem quereria ficar correndo tanto atrás de alguém que está _sempre_ fugindo? Uma hora a pessoa simplesmente se cansa. — Lily adicionou, menos risonha do que antes, sabendo que ela não estava se referindo apenas a um simples _pomo de ouro._

— Oras, Evans, um apanhador não seria um apanhador se não tentasse infinitamente pegar o pomo! — James bufou para ela, parando de andar para encará-la. — É o apanhador que decide o jogo! Se ele tiver de fazer isso antes ou depois, ele vai ter de se decidir. Às vezes o time precisa ter mais pontos antes de ele capturar o pomo... portanto se ele fizer isso antes da hora, não haverá vitória, pois os pontos somados não serão suficientes. O apanhador precisa saber o _tempo exato_ , o modo _exato_ , para agir. — Sorriu e seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados pareceram derreter sobre os dela, pregando-a em seu lugar. — Portanto, supondo que eu sou um apanhador e preciso capturar a minha _pomo de ouro_... eu preciso saber o momento de isso acontecer, certo? Talvez eu pudesse ter cometido alguns erros no meio do caminho... afobado, querendo encerrar o jogo antes da hora. Mas eu faço parte de um time, entende? Não posso simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto... portanto eu preciso esperar. — James passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — A captura do pomo é algo que está fadado a acontecer, Lily. Uma hora ou outra isso vai acontecer, porque o jogo precisa ser finalizado. E os pomos... bem, todo mundo sabe que eles _nunca_ esquecem a primeira pessoa que os captura e é por isso que, em cada partida, a cada apanhador, um pomo novo é utilizado. Ninguém pode capturar o mesmo pomo, Lily, porque todos eles são feitos para um único toque, um único apanhador. Só é preciso saber a hora certa de capturá-los. — E, terminando de dizer aquilo, um de seus sorrisos marotos voltou a bordar seus lábios.

Piscando para ela, James finalmente voltou a andar.

Lily ficou alguns instantes parada no mesmo lugar, tentando recobrar os sentidos. Tentando acalmar o coração que parecia querer saltar de seu peito. Tentando não se sentir tão _quadribolística_ com a comparação do garoto.

Ele não estava falando sobre ela, não é? Certamente que não.

— Tudo bem aí, Evans? — James, percebendo que a garota não o acompanhava, voltou-se para encontrá-la no exato lugar de minutos antes.

— Tudo ótimo, Potter. — Lily resmungou, voltando a caminhar, xingando-se por ter uma pele tão clara e que vivia malditamente corada, principalmente quando _ele_ estava por perto.

Eles continuaram a caminhar, um silêncio desconfortável pairando sobre eles. Quer dizer, pelo menos para _ela_ era desconfortável, afinal de contas, James parecia alegre demais enquanto se encaminhavam para a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando finalmente chegaram na sala comunal, depois de Lily murmurar a senha para a Mulher Gorda, é que James voltou a falar.

— Mas, e você, Lily, que pessoa seria o seu _pomo de ouro_? — James perguntou, encarando-a interessado.

— Ah... bem, eu não entendo o suficiente de quadribol para fazer uma comparação dessas. — Lily deu de ombros, fingindo-se de desentendida. Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais diante do sorriso estranho que pairou nos lábios dele ao ouvi-la, Lily acrescentou: — Bem, boa noite, James. — Disse, apressando-se a encaminhar-se para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

— Boa noite, Lily. — James respondeu, a voz preguiçosa enquanto pronunciava o nome dela com apreciação.

Ao ouvi-lo, porém, Lily parou de andar com o pé no primeiro degrau, virando-se lentamente em direção ao garoto. James arqueou as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso com o comportamento dela.

— Eu certamente seria a pior apanhadora de todas. — Ela disse, por fim, vendo-o franzir o cenho para as suas palavras.

— O que...?

— Meu _pomo de ouro_ não seria como todos os outros. Ele não _fugiria_ de mim. Não, ele estaria constantemente enfiando-se na minha frente, praticamente se esfregando na minha cara. Mas, infelizmente, como eu não sou uma jogadora de quadribol, acabaria demorando muito tempo até perceber que tudo o que a maldita bola queria era que eu a capturasse. — E, sorrindo para ele, ela voltou-se novamente para as escadas, subindo-as rapidamente, sem dar tempo de o garoto responder.

Quando as palavras de Lily finalmente fizeram sentido para James, alguns instantes depois de a ouvir fechar a porta de seu dormitório, o maior sorriso que ele já havia dado apareceu em seu rosto.

— Quadribol nunca pareceu mais interessante. — Murmurou consigo mesmo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de encaminhar-se para o próprio dormitório, imaginando que sonharia a noite inteira com milhares de partidas de quadribol onde, em todas elas, Lily Evans era o seu _pomo de ouro_.

Só que, diferente de uma partida normal, quando a capturasse, não ganharia apenas cento e cinquenta pontos.

Não.

Ele ganharia muito, muito mais do que aquilo.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, amores? O que acharam? Por favor, não esqueçam de me contar, sim? Vou amar vê-los por aqui!

Beijinhos :*


End file.
